This invention relates to an optical recording apparatus for recording digital signals. More particularly, this invention relates to the control of a duty ratio of the recorded original digital signals.
In general, optically read-out signals are different from the recorded original signals with respect to their duty ratio, because an effective length of a written part on a recording medium is different from the pulse length of the recorded original signal.
In this invention, digital signals which will be recorded are varied in their pulse lengths in order that the read-out signals may coincide with the original recorded signals with respect to their duty ratio.